Des fissures sur le mur
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Je frotte le sol, je frotte la table, je frotte l'évier. J'ai dans la tête un monstre qui cogne, j'ai dans les mains une immense flamme.' - POV Pétunia


J'avais envie d'écrire.

Vous savez, quand les doigts vous démangent, que vous n'en pouvez plus de cette page blanche ? Mais je ne savais pas quoi, qui, comment. Alors, encore une fois, **Azalan**, ma sauveuse de toute la vie, m'a donné un mot et un personnage : Vaisselle et Pétunia. Et si, pendant les premières secondes, j'ai été découragée comme tout, j'ai ensuite commencé et je ne me suis plus arrêtée.

Alors le voilà, le court OS.

Je ne m'étais encore jamais essayée à écrire sur elle alors je vous poste ce texte tout en angoissant un peu quand à vos avis.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Des fissures sur le mur

**Résumé : **'Je frotte le sol, je frotte la table, je frotte l'évier. J'ai dans la tête un monstre qui cogne, j'ai dans les mains une immense flamme.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il reste une tache brune au fond de l'assiette.<p>

J'ai beau frotter et frotter encore, frotter de toutes mes forces, elle ne s'en va pas. Au contraire.

Elle s'illumine lorsque je la passe sous l'eau. Elle luit de savon, elle me brûle les doigts. J'ai le cœur battant et le souffle court. La rage aux dents.

Et puis Lily est arrivée. Elle a donné un coup de baguette et tout s'est envolé. Alors je suis restée toute seule dans ma cuisine, le dos tourné, et j'ai eu tellement mal au ventre que je me suis mise à pleurer.

.

C'est bête, parfois. Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et je la revois. Elle a de grands yeux verts et elle me répète :

« Moi, je l'ai fait disparaître. Moi, j'ai réussi. Toi, à quoi tu sers, toi, tu te contentes de frotter, comme une servante, tu te contentes de baisser la tête devant ta propre  
>vaisselle. »<p>

Dans ces moments-là, j'ai beau la savoir morte, je la déteste encore plus fort.

.

Maintenant je le sais, ce n'est pas vraiment elle.

Lily était quelqu'un de bien. Jamais elle n'aurait ri d'une tache.

.

Harry est tout petit. Je lui dis :

« Lave ton assiette. »

Et il oublie toujours de mettre des gants alors l'eau l'ébouillante. Il ne crie pas. Il ne crie jamais. Parfois, je me demande s'il se souvient qu'il sait parler.

Mais ce n'est pas juste parce que lui, quand il fait la vaisselle, la porcelaine ressort immaculée. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été utilisée.

Alors c'est mieux qu'il se taise. Il est comme elle. Jamais je ne le lui pardonnerai.

.

« Tu n'existes pas. », ai-je déclaré un jour en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle m'a souri.

« Tu n'existes plus. », ai-je rectifié alors.

Dans son sommeil, Vernon a grimacé.

.

Je continue ma vaisselle.

Lorsqu'une assiette est tachée, moi, maintenant, je la jette.

.

Une fois elle a dit :

« Pétunia, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

Alors j'ai sorti le balai. Dans la maison, personne ne s'est réveillé.

J'ai tout bien aligné mes produits ménagers et, tout en chassant la poussière, j'ai compté. J'ai compté jusqu'à cent – enfin elle est partie.

Tout est sale, ici. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ? Tout est taché.

Je frotte le sol, je frotte la table, je frotte l'évier. J'ai dans la tête un monstre qui cogne, j'ai dans les mains une immense flamme.

J'astique les verres, je vide la poubelle. Et quand il n'y a plus rien à faire, je m'en vais arroser les fleurs.

Je me fiche des voisins.

Je me fiche d'être en robe de nuit à trois heures du matin. Que mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre molle, qu'ils se cognent aux pierres.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

« Je peux très bien me passer de toi. »

.

Harry a trébuché, ce matin, et son verre a explosé.

D'un coup par terre. Des milliers d'éclats. Et tout son lait a coulé, coulé entre les lignes du plancher.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a regardé.

Avec ses yeux à elle. J'ai lâché ma fourchette et je me suis précipitée.

« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! »

Je l'ai trainé jusqu'à son placard à balai.

« Un imbécile, un faible ! »

La porte s'est refermée sur son silence.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je pleure.

.

Cette nuit, j'ai regardé Lily dans les yeux et je lui ai dit :

« Va-t-en. »

Elle ne sourit plus.

Et brusquement, je me sens mieux.

.

Je respire. Mes cris retentissement dans toute la maison et son visage d'enfant se baisse sans cesse.

Harry, ma petite tache, ma petite honte, Harry dans un placard.

.

J'ai mis mes gants et j'ai fais coulé l'eau sur les assiettes sales. Des gouttes se sont collées à mes habits.

Je me souviens que Dumbledore m'a dit :

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

C'était juste après qu'elle soit partie à Poudlard.

« Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais, la jalousie. Ça pourrit tout dans ton corps et si tu continues ainsi, tu vas te réveiller un jour et tu te retrouveras entièrement consumée. »

Je n'ai jamais cet homme, avec sa cape froissée, avec sa barbe sale. Et puis il n'a rien compris.

Je verse le produit vaisselle en regardant le bleu du ciel. La fenêtre est grande ouverte, je plonge mes mains dans l'eau.

C'est un peu comme la mousse qui s'en découle, la haine. Tout est brûlant sauf elle.

Lily était jolie. Je lui en veux de n'avoir su faire un faux pas. Elle aurait pu se rouler dans la boue qu'elle serait revenue plus propre que moi, qui ne bougeait pas.

Ma rancœur me saute à la gorge, parfois. Elle fait tout battre dans mon cœur et si je ferme les yeux, je peux l'entendre chanter pendant des heures – mais elle n'en vaut plus la peine alors je la range dans un coin de ma tête et j'ouvre l'évier.

J'ai tout nettoyé. J'ai tout fait briller.

.

Harry est parti.

.

J'ai fissuré une tasse, l'autre jour.

C'est très léger, il faut vraiment bien observer pour s'en apercevoir.

Je n'arrive pas à la réparer. Je tremble.

C'est sa tasse. Sa tasse à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit boire à présent ? Du jus de citrouille. Des bols de chocolat chaud.

À quoi lui servirait-elle, cette tasse toute vieille, cette tasse rayée, fissurée, épuisée.

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la jeter.

.

Harry est revenu.

Mais Dudley est au régime alors maintenant, je ne lui sers que des verres d'eau.

.

Parfois, la nuit, je me réveille et j'attends.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit. Vernon ronfle de plus en plus fort, et sa main me cherche. Je respire à peine. Il fait noir.

J'attends tout le temps.

.

« Tu gagnes, Lily. », ai-je dit.

L'éponge m'écorche la paume.

Je ne sais plus où frotter. La cuisine, le salon, toute la maison scintille, toute la maison sent bon.

Elle n'est plus ici. Depuis longtemps, elle est partie. Mais c'est sa voix, par là, qui me répète :

« Je te sens trembler en moi. Je t'entends hurler. As-tu réussi, dis-moi, as-tu réussi à tout bien nettoyer ? »

Sa voix que je ne reconnais pas.

La mienne, peut-être.

Je lui dirai un jour que je m'en fiche pour de vrai. Qu'il y a des fissures sur les murs qu'on ne peut plus réparer.

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse, ne l'oubliez pas. Surtout en cette période où les <strong>reviews<strong> se font de plus en plus rares.

À bientôt

Ana'


End file.
